


20: Bisect

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui helps to clear up the dead.





	20: Bisect

Kamui was currently assisting in the aftermath of a Garlean ambush - the collecting of dead bodies namely. It was never an easy duty. And one that many deemed below the 'mighty Warrior of Light. But he did it regardless of his title. He felt at fault for the loss of so many lives, as he was only a malm away when the attack happened. 

Yet here he was, helpless to help, aside from helping clear up the dead.

He was in the midst of picking up another bisected body when he came to a halt.

He knew this one.

Kamui  _ knew _ this body.

It belonged to a young Ala Mhigan lad by the name of Cain. He was one of the lads he had inspired and deterred from death at Little Ala Mhigo. 

It was then that the severity of death came crashing down around Kamui's mind. 

He didn't know how long he'd been there. He didn't know how long he'd been kneeling. Sobbing into Cain's upper half. Only that it was apparently "too long" and that his tears were unnerving the others.

His tears?

No.

It wasn't because  _ he _ was crying that they were unnerved. 

It was because he was supposed to be the Warrior of Light. He wasn't supposed to cry in the face of death. He was supposed to shrug it off as a fact of life.

And that's when Kamui bisected himself. One part Warrior of Light. The face of the masses of hopefuls. And another part Kamui Gaeric. The sorry librarian that never meant for any of this to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nice honest!!


End file.
